


Girl Meets Boy

by SunlightOnTheWater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending, Pre-Series, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here's the thing; Samantha Winchester has always been tall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Meets Boy

So here's the thing; Samantha Winchester has always been tall. Since the point she hit her growth spurt and ended up being five foot ten inches tall she's towered over pretty much every boy she's ever dated. Her brother Dean has teased her mercilessly for it too, not that he had actually ended up that much taller than her. She'd never been able to wear heels to any of the few school dances or dates she'd gone on, not that she'd ever be given the option. That was Winchester Rule Number 12, complete with an eye roll from Dad; Heels were impractical and under no circumstances should they be worn. Ever. That was why, when she saw Jesse Moore during the second week of her freshman year, Sam's first thought was about how impressively tall he was. At six foot four inches he easily towered over everyone, including her. It also didn't hurt that he was incredibly good looking in an all-American sort of way.

Jesse had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes and the muscles of someone accustomed to hard work, although not the kind of work that Sam and her family did on a regular basis. Jesse was from Kansas, where Sam should have grown up had she experienced a normal childhood. Her first encounter with Jesse was in the library. They were in the same history class and Jesse had missed a class. He wanted to borrow her notes. Sam handed them over and proceeded to chew her pen to death as she tried to focus on her Chem notes. She had a big test tomorrow and couldn't afford to get a bad grade in the class. There was just too much riding on her grades. Eventually she got caught up in the rhythm of work, mumbling a brief okay when Jesse informed her that he'd return the notes the next day. Sam passed the Chem test and Jesse returned the notes with several thank yous. That was the extent of their relationship for that year.

Sophomore year Sam dated a friend a year older than her, Robert Warren, for three months. Robert was the older brother of Sam's roommate that year, Zara Warren. God only knew where the Warren parents had gotten Zara after naming Robert, the two claimed that their mother had traveled to Israel while pregnant, but the two of them were close friends. They, along with Josefina who liked going out for drinks and hated her roommate for the year, hung out on weekends and complained about homework and classes. When Sam started dating Robert he started hanging out with them and after they broke up, amicably, he never really stopped. In fact, Robert was friends with Jesse and brought him to some of their hangout sessions.

Junior year Robert started dating Josefina. When Zara and Sam found out they laughed themselves sick on their dorm room floor. Josefina pouted at that and stomped around until Robert came back and kissed her and took her away on a date. Shortly before December, Jesse asked Sam on a date. Zara teased her mercilessly when she tried to prepare because most of Sam's wardrobe consisted of blue jeans, two pairs of combat boots, one pair of battered sneakers, and overly large flannel shirts. "Don't you have anything nice to wear?" Zara asked. Sam gave her friend a sardonic look and Zara giggled. "Why don't you ask Bethany for a loan?" Bethany had been Sam's freshman year roommate and was just an inch shorter than her.

"I can't," Sam replied hopelessly. "I have more muscle than her."

"You have more muscle than any girl I know," Zara said, rolling her eyes. "But you can't go on a date looking like this."

"So what am I going to do?" Sam asked.

"You are going to get into the shower," Zara told her. "I am going to get you a new shirt." Twenty minutes later Sam was out of the shower and trying to coax her flat brown hair into halfway decent curls in her bathrobe. Zara came storming in like her pants were on fire, equipped with a plastic bag. "Give me the curling iron," Zara demanded and Sam handed it over. Ten minutes later Sam's hair was curled and she was pulling on the deep red top Zara had brought back. When Jesse came to pick her up Sam was prettier than she'd ever been in her life. She came back to the dorm room floating with a crazy grin on her face even though he'd only kissed her on the cheek when he'd dropped her off in front of the dorm. Zara begged for details and Sam gave them with a happy grin on her face.

Senior year Jesse and Sam moved into an off campus apartment together. Sam was totally and irrevocably in love. Jesse must've been the same because he invited her over to Thanksgiving. Sam met the whole family and didn't think once of her own dysfunctional Winchester family holidays until Dean called. He was drunk off his ass and slurring something about zombies and Sam, who had politely excused herself to the back porch to take the call, ended up dissolving into tears. Ten minutes later, when she hung up the phone, tears had made tracks through her light makeup. She managed to slip into the bathroom to fix it before anyone noticed and returned to the dinner table with a smile on her face. Dean wouldn't remember the call come morning.

Sam did her level best to forget her family as she moved toward the LSAT. She studied hard, spent her free time watching Disney movies on their worn couch with Jesse, and slept restlessly. She wore herself down until Jesse dragged her out of their apartment to go see a movie and relax for the evening. She aced the LSAT but she couldn't shake the dreams. Every night was the same; Jesse burning on the ceiling with his stomach gashed open. Every night she would wake up gasping silently for breath, tears dripping down her cheeks, and every night she managed to convince herself that everything was fine. She was normal now, she was _out_ , and nothing supernatural was coming to get her. Then Dean broke into their apartment in the middle of the night and Sam knew, in the center of her being, that her normal life was about to be obliterated forever. And that night when she dreamed Jesse was on the ceiling burning. And she screamed and screamed but she couldn't wake up.


End file.
